An Unexpected Friendship
by Monopoly020599
Summary: When Ron Weasley gets kidnapped, Hermione has to work with witness Draco Malfoy to find him. And the most unlikely of friendship forms between them. Will Hermione be able to save Ron before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV

Draco was not having a good day. He had just left home after 20 minutes of wrestling Teddy to go for a bath. And now he was taking him to the Burrow so that Mrs Weasley could babysit him for the day. Draco laughed to himself he never thought he would ever be saying that sentence. But war changes circumstances. He wouldn't say he was chummy with the Weasleys but they had come to tolerate him as he did them for the sake of Teddy and Potter.

Yes, Potter. He and Potter had become friends. It started off as them learning to be civil for Teddy. Then it was because Blaise who was his Auror partner. Blaise had little to do with the war and this caused people to open up and get on him with easier. So when Harry and Blaise became friends so did Draco. Heck Draco even secretly got along with Weaselette. But he would never admit that to anyone. Draco started laughing to himself thinking of what his 16 year old self would say. Soon he was pulled out of his thoughts by a little voice.

"What's so funny Dwaco" said Teddy tugging at his cousin's hand. Draco picked up the little boy and threw him in the air. And the five year old was enjoying himself too much to bother what his elder cousin was amused about. Andromeda had come to live with Narcissa after the war. They both needed each other more than anything. And that's how Teddy started living with them. And Draco loved the little pest too much. Once they reached the apparition spot in the Malfoy Grounds. Draco separated to the Burrow where Teddy started enthusiastically knocking on the door.

Draco turned sharply to Teddy "Teddy what did we say about patience". The five year old looked down and giggled to himself before saying "Dwaco said it's a vitue" "A virtue" corrected Draco before turning around to see the door had been opened. "Strange to see the great Draco Malfoy teaching anyone about virtues" quipped the brown haired beauty. Draco was too shocked to quip back.

It was Hermione Granger. Fucking Granger. He hadn't seen her since Bellatrix had- "Oh the Great Malfoy doesn't speak anymore. No Muggle born jokes I see" said Hermione looking Draco straight in the eye challenging him to say anything. They both were too busy staring into each others eyes that they forgot about the five year old who was hiding behind Draco softly saying "Dwaco whose is this."

That was enough to push Draco out of the trance. He pushed Teddy to the front. "Molly is supposed to take care of him for this weekend as I will be out of town Granger. Do you mind calling her? Teddy isn't used to strangers". He could see that hurt Granger. It flashed in her brown chocolate eyes which were never good at masking her emotions. "Molly" She called as she disappeared into the house.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Draco felt the Weasley Matriarch hugging him . He reluctantly patted Mrs Weasley as she engulfed him and then hugged five year old hugged the Blond "I'll miss you Dwaco. Hurry up and get me. Nana said she'll floo me and so did Nana Narcissa. I will write you". Draco ruffled his hair and hugged him "I will miss you too good for Mrs Weasley and Harry okay?.

He then informed the Matriarch he would pick Teddy up on he started walking away after waving goodbye to Mrs Weasley and Ted.

As he apparated to his office. All he could think about was Granger. He hadn't seen her in so many years. She had gone somewhere after the war. He had never seen her when he went to pick up Teddy. Harry hadn't spoken about it. Neither had Weaselette. But fucking Merlin did she look good. Her bushy hair had smoothened into curls. She had grown into a beautiful woman. She had worn a t-shirt and jeans but Draco could make out her curves as tshirt clung on to her. Maybe that's what startled him. The fact that Granger got hot.

Also the fact that their last meeting was less than favorable and while she had all the right to be snarky towards him. He wished she didn't do in front of Teddy. But maybe he deserved it. He deserved Ted being scared of him. He was a monster after all. He saw it. He saw it everyday in the people around him. The way people treated his friends. This last year it had been better because of his growing association with Potter and the gryffindorks. But Granger coming back was just proof that he could never change.

Hermione's POV

She hadn't expected him. Draco Malfoy of all people coming to Burrow. She knew things in the wizarding world would change when she left. But no one could have prepared her for this. Ron had told her that Harry and Ginny had gotten closer to a few of Slytherins. But never in a million years did she think it would be him. He looked bloody good in his dark blue robes.

You couldn't even see the bully that made her lose her self esteem. It hurt when he called her a stranger. How dare he? Teddy knew her for longer than him. And he would have never bothered to learn about him. If it weren't for the war. She was so angry. Then she heard her boyfriend enter the room as she sat sulking on her bed.

She heard him say "Mione, Mum says you left in a huff what happened". She looked at Ron Weasley, her boyfriend, she still wasn't used to saying that. Her boyfriend. Even after she left the wizarding world he had been faithful to her. For him to portkey to Australia every month was truly romantic and she loved him. They had been dating 4 years now. And she was the happiest she had been. He truly made her happy.

She just jumped into arms. And stayed there for a while. Then she started kissing him. Before she knew it. She had taken his shirt off. And then she was kissing his neck. He pushed her onto the bed. He unhooked her bra with ease. He started kissing her neck and unbuttoning her pants. Before she knew it he was inside her and before she knew it. It was over. He had come and looked at her expectantly. She smiled and nodded. But she hadn't even been close. She never was. He was too wrapped up to realise that she would never moan or yell. He then untangled himself from her. And kissed her on the forehead. "Do you feel better love?" Ron whispered against her skin.

She smiled "Yes so much better."

"Do you want to talk about it"

He said standing up and putting his boxers on. She shook her head as she put on her clothes.

"Not Really. It seems so irrelevant now".

"Good" he smiled.

"By the way, Harry's co worker Zabini recently got engaged to they are throwing a little party. He has invited the whole family since Ginny is one of her bridesmaids. Mum is forcing all of us to go since we must be an example of house unity or some shit like that. So do you want to? I know you are not used to the Slytherins. And honestly I'm still vary of them unlike the rest of the family. Hell George and Malfoy are friends and I still don't trust the- Hermione had lost track of her boyfriend's rant.

George and Malfoy were friends? That was the only thought running through her head. She trusted George and his choice. So maybe Malfoy had changed. Maybe she should have given him a chance. He hadn't insulted her but at the same time he didn't try to be friendly or even seem apologetic for the shit he had pulled back in school. And he was death eater at the end of the day. She was soon snapped out of her own mini rant by her boyfriend waving his hands in front of her. "So do you want to go? Mum can't force me if you don't want to go. She'll understand it's a lot to take in for you." "I want to go" slipped out before she could even think about it. "You sure Mione?" She could see hope and a little bit of pleading in her boyfriend's eyes for her to say no.

But as much as she knew it would be uncomfortable for the both of them. She wanted to figure out the Slytherins for herself. And make her own judgements. Hermione always prided herself on being logical and basing her decisions on logic. Even though emotion would sometimes get the best of her especially when it was war-related. She would not allow it to now.

She was going to form her opinion on The Slytherin Prince and the rest of them. "Yes, I'm quite sure Ronald" She replied to her boyfriend's dismay. "It's in 2 weeks. Malfoy is picking up Teddy on Monday and he'll come and give us the invite so that we will be able to enter." Her boyfriend then started discussing about he never thought he'd lived to see the day Ginny would be Pansy's bridesmaid. But all Hermione could think of is how interesting this wedding was going to be.

Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

This is my first fic and I'm a bit nervous so please be kind. Also sorry about grammar mistakes, I have no beta reader. If anyone would like to volunteer. I will be very happy. Hope you like it. I know it's a lot of information in one go but it's just to build a base. The next chapters will be slower. Make sure to review. Even if it's criticism. 3

PS The characters and world belongs to JK Rowling. Please don't sue me all I own is a laptop and a smartphone :(


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was so tired. She and Ron had been fighting for the past week. They were trying to find a place. It had been three weeks since Hermione was back in Wizarding World and she wanted a place that was hers and Ron's. Ron finally realized it was time to leave the Burrow when Molly and Arthur had not so kindly hinted at it.

But they couldn't agree on any place and that seemed to frustrated them and Ron's laidback nature which was one of the many reasons Hermione fell in love with him was starting to grate her nerves. She needed a break. As if reading her mind. There was a knock on the door.

Ginny ran in almost attacking Hermione with a bear hug. "Gin I saw you today morning. You and I had breakfast with Harry.". Still in the bear hug. Ginny merely smiled.

"I miss you is all. Everytime I see you I realise you're back. It's so nice to have you back." Ginny said looking down. Hermione felt a pang of hurt. Even though everyone knew why she had taken a break from the Wizarding World, she had forgotten that they would be effected by her decision as well. Maybe that was the reason she was fighting with Ron so much. Maybe there was some unresolved anger.

Hermione hugged Ginny. "I missed you so much Ginerva Weasley. And I love you. I'm back okay? For good. I'm not going again.". Ginny hugged her back tighter. Some tears were shed. And some words were said that included the best friend ever and Ron is an idiot.

After Hermione had truly caught up with Ginny and her life and her new friends. Ginny forced Hermione to go shopping with her.

"I'll introduce you to the Slytherins" was the promise she left the Brunette with..

Next Morning

Ron told Hermione. They needed space. She couldn't refute that. Even though her heart was yelling. Even though she knew she wanted him to just hold her and tell they were going to be okay. She knew they he was right. He had stayed with Dean and Seamus who were having a wizard chess night with a few other classmates from Hogwarts which included Nott and Pucey which suprised Hermione a bit. She never thought the Slytherins would make amends and be accepted so quickly as a part of society. She found it strange Ronald Weasley, of all people was okay with it. He was. He liked them. Just not Malfoy.

Talking about Malfoy. He had come to pick up Teddy when she was not there. So she wasn't able to analyse and find out about him as much as she wanted. He had left the invites though. The ball was the day after tomorrow. Yes, ofcourse Zabini and Parkinson would have a ball for their engagement. Ginny and Hermione were going shopping today for dresses. She dressed up in a white summery top and jeans. She was nervous about meeting Parkinson and Greengrass. She was war hero she thought to herself she can handle two Slytherin girls. But the muggle school bullied 10 year old in her just wanted to be accepted. The thought of them being okay with muggleborns and still not being okay with her was something she was scared of. It would confirm the theory she had feeling for weeks. That she was not good enough

Hermione had apparated to the new 'It' cafe in the Wizarding World. It was Parkinson's cafe. It was called Tabula Rusa which meant blank slate. Hermione was actually quite impressed at Parkinson knowing a bit about muggle philosophy. As she walked in she felt a pit in her stomach. But before she knew it she was greeted by a warm hug.

"Hope the Floofies kept you safe in the muggle world." Said the Blond haired beauty. Hermione smiled. Luna was one of the few people she had stayed in contact with from the Wizarding World. She was one of the nicest people she had met and despite her quirks had grown to become one of her close friends.

She smiled fondly at her "They did Luna. And honestly some days it was easier knowing they were there." Hermione then studied the cafe. It was so beautiful. It had a comic strip of the different professors from Hogwarts saying their catch phrases or inside jokes. The tables were snitches and the chairs were quaffles. The bar lounge had the rustic look from Leaky Cauldron and it looked so good. Exactly like Muggle Cafe. Wizards were pretty old fashioned so she was surprised Parkinson had incorporated so much muggle ideas to freshen it up.

Before Hermione could finsh her analysis. She heard a sweet voice "Luna, you were supposed to warm me when she came. I was going to bring some beingnets and make a good impression." Standing there was Pansy, she had altered her pug face a bit. She looked much prettier. She had cut her black hair into a bob that suit her and she worse summery yellow dress which made her look quite raidant. The diamond on her finger helped made her look even more posh and put together. And the beingnets in her hand looked

scrumptious.

Pansy walked down to greet the war hero. She looked nervous which made Hermione feel more calm and in control. She offered her as smile as she came closer. Pansy then stopped put the tray down. "Before I attempt to become one of the bestest friends you have. I want to apologise. For what I did in school. What I said. I was a brat influenced by the boy I was in love with which hindred my ability to form my own opinions. I was so into him.i didn't realise I hurt so many people. I think a part of me hated you so much. Because you were better than me. Even the boy I loved knew that. And that hurt that he thought you were better. My whole life I have been brainwashed that muggleborns were below me. But you challenged that. And the truth was I couldn't understand how you were better than me. After the war you were one of the reasons I knew what the Dark Lord said was wrong. And what I had believed was wrong. It took me some time to unlearn that racism. And change who I am. But I have. It was a struggle but I did. And I'm proud of who I am. I hope you will accept my apology. Even if you are not ready to be friends I understand. But I want you to know I'm truly apologetic".

What Hermione did next her even shocked her. She hugged Pansy. Even Pansy seemed a bit taken back but hugged her back.

"I would never blame you for what your teenage self did. I'm proud you changed and overcomed who you were. And I can't wait to get to know this version of you." She said still in embrace.

"Hey. I thought you would be be friendly. But Pansy you don't have to go outright and steal her" said the red haired beauty as she giggled. She had just come in to see Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson in an embrace. And that had her a bit startled.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at her. "Well you never make me Beingnets. Try it once. Maybe we'll think about that best friend tag" quipped the Brunette which led all of them to laugh. They were soon joined by Tracy Davis, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass who asked Hermione for a fresh start. They didn't really apologise because they had never been mean to her in school or had ever call her a mudblood. But it was easy to see they had shed their "blood purity" thoughts. They were all eating Beingnets as they waited for the Patil Twins and Lavender.

As the latter joined them. Hermione looked around the room. She had to admit this was the strangest group she had been in. But she was having fun. Daphne has a wicked sense of humor and was quite the impressionist. She was quite entertaining. And had made Hermione laugh so hard for the first time in a long time. Tracy and Astoria were dating which was the cutest thing. Everytime they would look at each other and kiss. Hermione felt both a sense of happiness for them but a pang of jealousy. She missed Ron. This was a scary thought trail she must change the subject.

"I love the decor and the layout. Also the name of you cafe. I never pegged you for a interest in muggle philosophy Pansy." The blacked haired beauty looked a bit shameful. " It wasn't my idea to be honest. It was Draco's. He's intellectual and into all this. The decor was my idea. Blaise and I loved this little quaint cafes in US when we had come. So I wanted to replicate it. I wanted the cafe to be a sign of a new start so Draco came up with the name. He's always been into Muggleborn literature. He's quite the book worm" "I agree. I think he'd give Mione a run for her money" said Ginny laughing. But Hermione was too gone to enjoy the entertainment and hear who Lavender is sleeping with. Draco Malfoy read Muggle Literature. He was always into. What the actual fuck.

Hermione didn't even noticed the Patil Twins walk in and gush about how Dean and Seamus were the perfect boyfriends. Or when they all left the cafe to go to the robes store. She couldn't get over Malfoy reading Muggle Literature.

Madame Malkins was so good as usual. Hermione had always been a bit of a Tom boy. Even in her teen years she was to busy fighting Voldemort to enjoy shopping. But now with 9 other girls she found out it was so much fun. Blaise had closed down the shop for his fiance. And they ordered champagne and Beingnets were brought by Pansy. And it was like a romcom clothes trial sequence. Every girl tried. And we're wooed or booed depending on how good it looked. Hermione was very happy with her dress. But you'd have to wait for the the day of the ball to know what it looked like. Astoria found it for her and said it would look beautiful on her. And it did. She felt happy for the first time in weeks. She was so relaxed and was just having fun. This was new for Hermione. And she wasn't going to lie. It was the best day ever.

Ginny and Hermione walked home. They were discussing their day. And laughing at the antics of the Patil Twins.

"I liked them I didn't think I would".

"Yeah I'm glad Millicent wasn't there. She's a okay person. But I don't think your impression of her would have been favorable on the first day. You have to ease into it. " That made Hermione laugh a little harder than she expected so much so walked into someone.

Draco Malfoy. "You got to be fucking kidding" Hermione said aloud before she even understood what had happened.

"Granger." nodded the Malfoy as he looked at her with a bit of confusion. He hugged Ginny and gave her a smile. Hermione found herself feeling a bit slighted that no smile was directed towards her.

"Draco I have missed you. Where have you been you are?"

"Teddy and I went to Florence to meet Mother and Aunt. He missed them a bit."

" Oh yeah when are they back?"

"For Blaise and Pansy's engagement. And then they'll go back if they don't find what they are looking for."

Hermione scowled at both of them for ignoring their existence and having a normal conversation. How does one even have a normal conversation with a Ferret?

" Hermione and I just finished shopping with Pansy."

"Hope you had fun Granger. Well I'm off. Bye Weaselette. Tell Potter he should'nt be late for quidditch. And you too don't be late"

Before Hermione could have even comprehended what had happened. Draco was off. He had addressed her without eye contact and went on his way.

" I know you need time before you become friends or even think about forgiving him. That's why I didn't push him or you towards conversation

I know he needs to do it on his own. Otherwise you won't think it's sincere. But Hermione he is nice. I never thought I would say that about him. But he is actually a genuinely good person though he'll never admit it or show it"

Hermione nodded and smiled at what Ginny had said. Maybe he had changed. She trusted Ginny's instincts. And Harry's more than anyone she knew. May be he wasn't bad.

"The quidditch match tomorrow before their engagement is between old classmates. It's fun. George and Draco are friends. Really close. That alone is a sight to behold. Also Harry will be there. And Neville, Dean and Seamus. A few Slytherins. But I think today was proof they have changed"

" I don't know Ginny. I think Ron and I need to talk it out. And spend tommorow together"

" I know Mione. That's why I called you. I know you don't like quidditch but tomorrow Ron is coming as well. It will be like old times. You, Harry, Ron and I can have lunch after? Like old times. You guys will have fun. You need fun"

Hermione actually felt excited. "Sounds quite good. Let's do it"

As she left she came home to a note saying "Don't wait took the night shift. Will see you tomorrow. Love, Ron"

She sent him a letter about Ginny's suggestion and went to bed with dreams of a sexy blonde quidditch player.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was pacing up and down. He had just been informed that Hermione Granger would be attending their Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. He had to remind himself to thank Pansy. Not only did the little bitch have the audacity to tell him that Ginny had said Hermione would be attending but call her Mione and brag about how the Gryffindor princess was now friends with her and egg Draco on and make him feel bad about not doing his "big" apology. Draco had to admit to her that even though he had sat down and tried to write down an apology. He couldn't think of what to say.

To Pansy, this was so funny. After he mockingly, told her that he would name her cafe and always correct her pronunciation and spelling. He finally couldn't think of how to apologize. While she had apologized and meant every word and even won Mione's friendship. Pansy couldn't help laughing at the thought of the great Draco Malfoy being speechless and had to be dragged out of the room by her fiance before Draco could say something nasty or worse cast something nasty.

Draco wasn't mad. He was just scared whenever Hermione was in front of him. He got reminded of that small little boy that he was. Scared of his father and scared for his mother. And he didn't want Teddy to ever know that side of him. That is one of the main reasons he reconciled with the Gryffindors. Teddy.

While he knew Hermione would never tell the boy about his past. She signified his past. And what he used to be and he hated it. He could never apologise to her for the things he had done. And that look she gave him still hurt. Because Draco had been in love with Hermione throughout their school years. He was a mean boy who could never date the girl he loved. That was his reasoning for him being an absolute git to her. But Daphne on the other hand put it down to toxic masculinity with a dash of privilege. She was right, he couldn't always blame something or someone for his actions. Maybe it was his fault.

Soon Theo opened the door to call him for the match. He was happy in a way at least he could focus his thoughts on beating the Gryffindorks instead of the brown eyed girl who seemed to be on his mind since she came back.

Their quidditch team was strong. It was Draco (ofcourse), Nott , Zabini, Daphne Greengrass (who has recently started playing and damn was she good with a bat), Astoria Greengrass (who also started playing recently and was an amazing chaser) and Adrian Pucey. But on the other side was Potter, George (who Draco actually got along with, Weasley (Ron) Ginny, Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson. As Draco was looking at their team. He suddenly saw Ron staggering towards the field very drunk. He saw Harry and George holding him from either side. Usually Draco wouldn't have given two shits about Ron Weasley but he saw Mrs Weasley who he liked looking worried as she trailed behind them. And he wanted to know if the pair of brown eyes he couldn't forget was behind this mess of a man.

As he walked closer, he smiled at Mrs Weasley who immediately enveloped him in a hug and he had realized that she squeezed tighter, the more he fought so he just let her hug him and he felt tears on his robes. He looked at Mrs Weasley and then at George who had just transfigured a stone into a chair and placed Ron in it. George looked tired. He looked at Mrs Weasley again "Molly, what happened? Are you okay? Is there something I can do?" he said as calm as he could. He was boiling. He hated when the people he cared about were hurt but he was Draco Malfoy and he never showed it. Molly cried as she looked at him.

She tried to say something but she couldn't speak. George and Harry looked at each other. George looked at Draco with sadness in his eyes "This stays between us mate. Don't breathe a word of it to anyone. Especially anyone who would tell Mione" .

George then continued to tell Draco a story that made him want to slap Weasel right then and there. Draco Malfoy was a lot of things. But infidelity was one thing that he couldn't stand. Ron had gone and slept with that Brown girl. And had been doing so ever since Hermione had moved away. And recently he found out that she was pregnant when he had gone to break it off.

And he had lied to Hermione that he couldn't go home and drunk himself into alcohol poisoning. He was now delirious and had showed up at the ground where Harry, George and Mrs Weasley were talking. And they had tried to take him to the healer. But he was acting rather difficult. And threatening to kill himself at every turn.

Draco listened to the story quietly making sure his eyes didn't betray his true emotions.

"I have an idea" he murmured with almost a sparkle in his eye. "Mrs Weasley please look away." He then looked at her to make sure she wasn't looking at him and then he fucking decked Ron.

Harry and George seemed quite shocked as did Molly. But they saw that it wiped Ron out. Harry put a charm on him to ensure he stayed asleep for a while. It was a trick he had learnt with Teddy. George couldn't help and smirk at Draco despite the whole situation.

"Because Mum's right there. I can't say that I'm proud of you. But Fred would have been impressed." smiled George. Draco knew this was the highest compliment anyone could ever get from George. And he felt quite happy. He smiled at George and they high fived.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but we still got to drag him to healer." They turned to look at Harry who had a smirk alarmingly close to the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Yes we do" Agreed George as he and Harry held Ron up. Draco looked at them and Mrs Weasley "I'll stay with Molly. I'll tell them something came up. They'll understand. Dean,Seamus and Longbottom can sub in for you. I mean Slytherin is going to win now for sure now." The three former enemies shared a laugh before Harry and George apparated to St Mungos.

Malfoy went to Mrs Weasley and hugged her. She kept crying. "I can't lose one more. I can't lose one more.".

"Molly I know it's hard but I need you to act like it's going to be okay. You don't want to worry everyone especially Hermione. He is going to be fine. Trust me. I have had a fair share of alcohol poisoning. They will pump his stomach and he'll be fine."

Molly looked at him. "For Hermione". She said teary eyed.

"For Hermione" repeated Draco.

The Quidditch match went quite smoothly. Draco had caught the snitch and Slytherin won. He had to admit Neville and him may be friendly but quidditch wasn't his strong suit. He would never admit out loud he had grown quite fond of Neville and found him quite amusing.

Oliver, Ginny and Angelina were pissed. They did the best they could. But Seamus, Dean and Neville were horrid. Lee Jordan who had come to watch the match had different words to say. But horrid is what we'll stick to.

Molly was actually doing quite well. She was talking to Pansy about the bridesmaid dresses. And she was holding up quite well.

Malfoy had come to the afterparty all showered and clean, ready to eat. They were having a lunch party. I mean who would have thought.

Draco walked through the party. Seamus, Dean and the Patil Twins were dancing. Blaise, Theo and Neville were talking about some plant that he didn't give two damns about. Ginny, Pansy, Daph and Astoria were talking to Molly about the dresses still. She seemed okay. Angelina was telling Oliver and Adrian Pucey who had just arrived about the broom George just bought her. Angelina turned to Draco and nodded at him. Draco nodded back. He walked through the party his eyes searching.

Then he finally saw her . She was sitting in the corner observing like he was. This was a very strange situation. Seeing all the Slytherins friendly with the other houses was weird. She was sitting with Loony uh Luna. Draco only knew she was good in bed from Theo who had hooked up with her once. But other than that Luna was still not his type of person. Draco's thoughts were soon interrupted by Luna getting up. This was his chance. She was going to talk to Tracey and Millicent. He walked cooly to her table.

"Granger" He said and nodded at her. She looked at him with half a smile. Fuck, she looked so pretty. She had worn one of Ginny's sundresses. It was white with flowers on it. And she looked like an angel. He knew it was Ginny's because he had bought it for Ginny with Pansy for her birthday. But he'd have to admit she looked better in it.

"Malfoy. Congrats on winning. I mean actually congrats on Harry, George and Ron not being here so you could win." She said smiling.

It seemed almost playful more than cruel.

"May I?" He said indicating to the seat next to her.

Hermione nodded. She was reluctant at first but she remembered Ginny vouching for him. He sat down next to her.

"So how is it? Being back in the Uk" He said

Really? He was trying to small talk with her. Hermione was almost going to say something nasty but Ginny's give him a chance kept popping up in her brain.

"Not great. To be honest, I miss my parents and I miss the pressure of not being Hermione Granger." Hermione had never said that to anyone. To everyone who had asked she said she was delighted to be back. Maybe a part of her thought Malfoy was the only person who wouldn't take offense to her being unhappy being back.

"I get it. After the war, Pansy, Blaise and I ran to New York. We stayed there for awhile. I didn't want to come back. Mum and Aunt Andromeda also ran away to Florence with Teddy. Honestly if it wasn't for Theo. I wouldn't have ever come back. But I'm glad I did. I mean look a this." Draco motioned to the party. "If you had told me George and Harry would be some of my closest friends. I would have taken you to healer." He smirked.

Hermione smiled at him. His answer felt correct. He didn't tell her she was wrong to feel that. And for that she was grateful.

"Why did Theo bring you guys back? If you don't mind me asking" Hermione was testing the waters. She was seeing if could have a conversation with him about things and what would make him snap.

"You don't know. I assumed Gin or Molly would have told you. He tried to kill himself. His dad was given the dementor's kiss. And he would have been successful. If Longbottom didn't walk by and find it suspicious that he was trying to Avada Kedvara himself. You know you can't use your wand to kill yourself. It sends a warning. And luckily the warning was seen before he figured out and tried to use someone else's wand. He and Longbottom hang out so much. Honestly, on most days I'm grateful. Theo is one of my oldest mates and I want him to be happy. And he is now. He had Daphne and Longbottom. And us. But I'm pretty sure he loves them more."

Hermione looked at Draco and put her hand on his and gave it squeeze before removing it away. Both of them started talking about potions and soon Blaise and Daphne joined them. They were soon laughing about Daphne's theory that Mcgongall was Mrs Norris best friend.

Lunch turned into tea. And it was finally five when Draco realized he had forgotten about Molly. And Weasley. He had been having so much fun. But he didn't know why but he could easily open up to her. He had never told anyone about Theo. Everyone knew because the news or Neville. But he hadn't talked about it ever. And how it had crushed him. But it was easy to open up to her. Too easy.

He soon found Molly and apparated to St Mungos. Ron was looking much better. He as asleep. George took Molly in to see him. Harry stayed back with Draco as he heard about the quidditch match.

"Damn it. Well this your third win in 7 matches. I think you deserve it especially after what you did today. Thanks Mate. You could have easily walked away but you stayed and helped." Harry patted Draco on the shoulder. Draco felt that same happiness he had already felt two times today. Once with George and the next with Hermione. These damn Gryffindorks were making him all mushy.

"I got to go get Teddy. The poor boy is spending the whole day with Crabbe jr and Crabbe Sr. That couldn't have been fun for anyone."

"I agree. Go save him from poor four year old Henry . He stopped looking like Millicent now and looks more like Crabbe everyday. "

Draco smirked at Harry and then turned to head out when he bumped into three women. One of them being a very angry Hermione.

"Where the fuck is my boyfriend" said Hermione before pushing Draco aside to walk into Ron's room with Ginny and Lavender.


	4. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to say thank you for the follows and favorites. Honestly I have been going through a shit time in my personal life. And writing is keeping me sane. I just want to say I hope someone is reading this. I am so used to wattpad. I don't how to check stats here. Also I hope you are enjoying it. Also I wanted to say, please bear with me on my grammatical mistakes. I forget to proofread and I have already updated the three chapters after "rectifying" it. Hope that's okay. I know Draco seems a bit OOC but it'll make sense soon enough. Also don't worry this is going to be slowburn. There's some drama coming up. Also Daphne and Tracey being a couple is something I am very excited about. I thought I could write a chapter from their POV. Would that be something you guys like? Hoping to hear criticism or praise in the comments. Thanks again for reading 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for such a late update. Like I mentioned before my personal life is a mess Also I wrote three chapters and my laptop shut and they vanished. So hey fml. Shout out to nachosandjazz. Your review made me feel very happy. Nobody said yes or no to the Daphne and Tracy characters. So I'm just going to go ahead with it.

Hermione was pissed. Actually pissed didn't even began to describe how she felt. She had noticed Draco leave and go talk to Mrs Weasley and then walking off. She couldn't understand why. Normally she wouldn't have paid attention to Malfoy. But after him sharing his story about Theo. She saw a different side to him. But one thing didn't change. He still hadn't apologised to her. He seemed to be acting like nothing had ever happened between them.

She headed towards Ginny who was giggling with Daphne. Tracy and Lavender.

"Mione. You have to listen to Daphne's Ron imitation. It's so funny" said Ginny as she ushered Hermione towards the group.

"I'd love to. But Ron is not here yet. Have you heard from them? I'm quite worried." said Hermione as she smiled politely at the rest of the group. That's when she noticed Lavender's face. Hermione knew Lavender since she was 11. They were roommates unfortunately and you learn a lot of things about them. Lavender made her "gossip" face as if she knew something.

"Lavender what do you know?" Hermione said suspiciously. The whole group turned to look at her. Everyone one had almost left. Only the twins and Dean and Seamus were left other than them. Lavender desperately seemed to be avoiding Hermione's eye and was looking to catch one of the twins. Daphne and Tracy politely backed away.

"Lavender Brown. I researched for years to find you a cure for the werewolf bite. The least you could do is tell me what you know' said Hermione quite hot and bothered. She had a feeling about what it could be but she desperately hoped it was lie.

Lavender started sobbing. Both Ginny and Hermione looked at each other puzzled. In the many years they knew Lavender, they never had to deal with her crying. And they didn't know how. They stared at her while the twins rushed to comfort. they kept whispering tell her as they calmed her down.

After Lavender had calm down everyone seemed to clear out. It was just the twins, Ginny and Hermione. Lavender looked at Hermione teary eyed. "I'm so sorry. You see after you left Ron and I met in a pub one night. We had so much fun and ended up drinking and sleeping with each other. Then we started seeing each other and it continued the whole time you were in Australia. But it wasn't just sex. I slowly fell in love with him. And I think he fell in love with me too. But when you came back. I knew we had to stop. I couldn't go on with it. Not anymore. I broke up with him last night. And apparently he's in St Mungos right now. I'm his emergency contact and they just called me saying he drank himself into oblivion."

Lavender paused to look at Hermione. Hermione was in shock. She was holding Ginny's hand and she wasn't saying anything. She had quite a stony expression.

Lavender continued "When we were together I asked him to end it with you but he said he did and you threatened to kill yourself. And that you'd make sure no one speaks to him again".

Ginny opened her mouth to say something. But Hermione just stared at Lavender for a while. While Ginny was tearing into Lavender for trying to justify her actions.

Hermione mumbled "I gave him an out"

"I gave him an out" said Hermione angrily again.

"What? He said you threatened to kill yourself" said Lavender through her tears.

"Lavender. You have known me for so many fucking years. Do you ever think I would threaten to take my life?" said Hermione furious. Steam seemed to be surrounding her.

Ginny looked a bit alarmed as Hermione caught her arm and Lavenders and they were apparated to St Mungos.

Hermione was pissed the entire time as they left from the recipient desk to Ron's actual room. Lavender and Ginny followed closely behind without uttering a word. Hermione was walking so fast she didn't realised she had bumped into Malfoy. While he looked shocked to see her.

She was even more pissed. Malfoy knew. FUCKING MALFOY. "Where the fuck is my boyfriend" as she said it she spotted Harry entering a room and pushed Malfoy aside to enter with Lavender and Ginny trailing her.

Draco apparated since he had to collect Teddy. But one thing he knew for sure. He wouldn't want to be Mr Ron Weasley right about now.

Hermione walked to see Ron hooked to some kind of IV drip as he talked to Molly and George. Harry noticed her first.

"Listen Mione he can explain." then his eyes widened as he saw Lavender and Ginny.

"Ronald." said Hermione as Ron refused to look her in the eye.

"We should leave" said Georger giving Lavender glares.

"No. You are staying right here" said Hermione looking like she could kill someone with a single look

"Ronald. In the four years we were together. You cheated on me for 3 and half years. And I believe you told Lavender I begged you to stay. I gave you a fucking out Ron. I told you I would be okay to remain friends. I told you I was going to Australia for a while and I would be completely fine if you ended. I never manipulated you into staying with me" said Hermione's voice breaking. Ginny came closer to hold her hand as she shed a tear.

Harry, Molly and George looked flabbergasted.

"What about the baby? Did you tell her about that" said George looking at Lavender. His kind face seemed to be quite venomous at the moment.

"the baby" said Lavender and Ginny at the same time

"Ron told us you were pregnant and blackmailed him to stay" said Harry looking confused

"I am not pregnant. I broke up with him last night" said Lavender looking at Hermione. "I promise"

Everyone turned to Ron who seemed to be looking down.

"What's the truth Ron? Please just tell us" said Molly looking tired and perplexed at the whole ordeal.

"She's not pregnant" said Ron still looking down

"She broke up with me and I couldn't think of a life without her. But I didn't want to leave Hermione because I knew she was the right choice. I love you Lavender. I am sorry Mione. I didn't know how to tell you." said Ron ashamed.

"I would have forgiven you if you had just told me you asshole. You made me seem like a toxic clingy girlfriend" said Hermione as she looked at Ron with absolute spite. Ginny had never seen more hatred in Hermione's eyes.

Lavender on the hand looked as if she was happy but was scared. Hermione stormed off. Ginny tried to go after her. Harry held her back.

"She needs time love." Harry then turned to Ron. "Ron you're my mate. Hell you are my brother. But that was one of the stupidest things you have ever done.

As Harry gave a talking down to Ron, Hermione just apparated away without a single word

Three Weeks Later.

Hermione sat in her new apartment which had been surprisingly easier to find without Ron to argue with. She had missed Pansy and Blaise's engagement ball. Her beautiful dress had been shifted from one closet to another. It was the only thing in her closest so far, her apartment was filled with boxes of clothes and books which she had just successfully moved from the Burrow and Australia through various mode of transportation. Her apartment also smelt of benignets courtesy of Pansy. Also Roses courtesy of Ron who had been trying to win her back but it was too late. The love of her life Rita Skeeter had already published the article about how some Gryffindor Princesses moment of romance is fleeting or some crap like that.

Hermione thought about going back to Australia. She had earned a Muggle doctor degree. She could go back and practice. Maybe combine some magic healing and muggle healing and cure Cancer. She wanted to go but her heart knew she loved London too much to leave. She would practice at St Mungos. She found an apartment near a Muggle Area. She was set, she wouldn't run into anyone.

As she walked down the road deep in thought, she felt a new sense of the freedom since she was 11, she was not bound by defeating evil or being with her childhood sweetheart. She could just change her life and leave or choose to stay. She kept thinking about how one moment could fundamentally change her life. She then bumped into a five year old. two women and a very dashing young man.

Holy Merlin. Only she Hermione Granger would bump into Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy,Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin in Muggle London. What are the chances she mused to herself as she hugged Andromeda and gave a kurt nod to Malfoy. Narcissa offered her a rather warm smile as Andromeda asked her about how she was after Ronald and how she was 10 times the woman that flower girl was.

Malfoy smiled at his aunt almost amused as he carried Teddy and out him on his shoulder because Teddy still wasn't used to Hermione and Hermione noticed the action had calmed Teddy down and seemed to quite happy as he shook Hermione's hand over his cousin's shoulder.

" You must join us for tea" said Narcissa with another warm smile

Hermione was so surprised by the warmth she seemed to radiate. She said yes

As she turned to follow them as Andromeda said "It's quite a walk"

Malfoy lead the way as Andromeda chatted away. As they reached the gates of the Malfoy Manor. Hermione felt an odd chill down her spine. And she saw it. She had been having that nightmare again. And now here she was in real time.

Draco looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something. But before he could.

Narcissa rushed to her side. She looked at her quite sadly. Her stone cold eyes radiated warmth and she took the brunette's hands in her own as Andromeda held her other hand.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you here. We are not going inside the house but I want you to know that I threw everything out. The ancestors pictures, the furniture and anything that You know who touched. I don't think we can ever make up for my sister's actions. But I want you to know. We no longer care about blood purity. And you were the reason. So I want you to remember that you Miss Hermione Granger made a lot of purebloods questions their ideals and that is no small feat."

Narcissa gave her a squeeze as she finished speaking. Hermione didn't know what happened next. But very soon she was hugging Narcissa Malfoy who looked quite stunned by the action. She hugged her back. They soon walked into the courtyard where tea was set on a beautiful dining table outside.

It reminded Hermione of the Mad hatter's table in Alice in Wonderland but decided it was best not to mention it. They sat down to tea and soon they were discussing the latest gossip that Hagrid and Maxime were going to have a child. Then they talked about Teddy as a baby. Andromeda and Narcissa swelled up with pride as they talked about the five year old who was now sitting in Hermione's lap after she gave him, her extra biscuit.

Soon Andromeda and Narcissa said Good Day and retired for the night and ordered Malfoy to walk Hermione home. Teddy kissed her on the cheek and was ushered in by a woman who Hermione assumed was his nanny.

"We got rid of the House Elves" said Draco matter of factly as they walked towards the gate

"But how did you know I was surprised" said Hermione rather taken aback

"I grew up with you Granger. And you are not very secretive about your emotions." said Draco rolling his eyes

"I know. But you are the other extreme. You are too hard to read Mr Slytherin Prince. But I think you secretly have a nice side. A side that loves Neville and hell even the weasleys" said Hermione smirking at him.

Hermione teasing Draco. What has the world become she mused as Malfoy simply flipped her off.

He then ask her a question about potions and they were currently debating the uses of unicorn horn when before they knew it. They reached.

Draco simply nodded as he turned to go away.

Hermione called out to him and ran up to kiss him on the cheek. He looks completely frazzled as she smiled and said "Thanks for today"

Draco didn't know what hit him before she disappeared into his building.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone. It's bee a while, I hope everyone is doing well. I know with the COVID-19 and the recent events in the US, everyone's mental health may not be at it's best. My dms are always open. You can reach me on tumblr: asadfangirlbitch anytime. :)

Draco's POV

Today is going to be a weird day. Astoria wanted me to come with her to help Theo pick out a ring for Daphne. She had asked Tracey but Tracey was spending the day with her Muggle Family. Honestly, I hate how Teddy has changed me. I am going ring picking.

I was once the Slytherin Prince and now I babysit, pick up wedding dresses, choose engagement rings and get kissed by former enemies.

I see Astoria and Theo wave to me as I enter Pansy's Cafe. As I sit down on the table, Astoria starts telling me her usual problems of the Mr and Mrs Greengrass being unable to accept Tracey and how she wanted them to understand that she isn't doing this to rebel against them and so on. Not to sound insensitive, but Astoria always tells us this story. And it always come to one conclusion, her parents forcing her to marry me and My mom agreeing and me saying I am not ready yet. But we both knew now with Pansy getting married and Daph getting engaged. The end was near.

My mom would be easy to fight off. But Astoria's parents will marry her off to another pure blood priss who will not be as willing to keep acting like the time wasn't right. Theo hugged her as Astoria had the same realisation I did. I wanted to tell her, it would be okay and hug her too. But I didn't and I spotted someone else in the cafe. It was Weasley. He looked a bit drunk. He could barely stand as he came closer.

He dropped a plate to the ground as he tried to use the table as support. The three of us jumped up, we went to see if he was okay. He was one of the golden trio and if word gets out. He was seen drunk and unruly. The press would have a field day. Theo grabbed him as Astoria went to talk to Katie, the manager. Theo and I grabbed him and lead him to the room Katie showed us to.

"You alright mate" said Theo eyeing Ron up and down.

Astoria went to floo Mrs Weasley or Ginny or Harry.

Ron looked at us and laughed. "You tell me. My fiancee hates me, the woman I love dumped me and none of my friends will talk to me"

Theo looked at me puzzled. In all the years, we had started getting close to the Gryffindorks, Ron and us had never been buddies. Sure, we hung out in his house and played quidditch with him. But he had not warmed to us as much as the rest of them. Blaise was the only one who could hold a conversation with him. And right now, he and Pansy were telling his mom that she could not be a bridesmaid. And I am sure, that's not a conversation I would like to interrupt. Blaise would be livid.

So Theo and I, just looked at each other and as he opened to say something.

Astoria interrupted us. "They are all at Bill and Fleur's daughters birthday. They said he has been doing this for weeks. We just have to take him back to his place and lock the door. And he'll be fine. He will sleep it off. Harry and Ginny will check up on him after" she said without a breath

Theo looked at her " We have an appointment and I need someone to help me choose. I don't how we can drop him off"

I rolled my eyes. "A true slytherin through and through I'm so proud"

He smirked at me and winked at Astoria

"I will do it" I say taking the plunge. "I have to pick up Teddy from the party anyway so it makes sense to drop him"

Astoria looked at me smiling "Well Harry knew, you'd be taking him home so he said. He will drop Teddy at your place."

"I always knew he was a slytherin" I say looking at Ron as he giggled to himself. "Well off with both of you, since when have I become such a softie"

"You were always a softie" said Astoria giggling as she kissed me goodbye. Theo on the other hand smiled and ran to the door. As he knew I may not be so kind to him as I was to Astoria.

Smart Bugger.

"Cmon Weasley, it's you and me. And hopefully all the strength Merlin can give me" I say as I held him and tried to apparate to the Weasley house.

As we walked down to the door, Ron was only partially leaning on me. He seemed to have gotten his strength back.

"You feeling better Weasley?" I say hoping I could get him to work on his own

"Yes, I can walk on me own Malfoy" he said as he straightened up

"Okay" I shrug as we start walking in silence to his house.

"Thank you"

I looked at Ron. Trying to see if I heard right

"For today and the day at the hospital, you helped my family even though I have been a Royal prat to you and you didn't tell Hermione or any of the Slytherins about it. Even though I know you could have." he said looking quite grim

And for the first time in my life. I genuinely felt sorry for Ron. Sure, I grew up with the notion that the Weasleys were below me and that was why I should feel bad for them. But here in this moment, even though he was one of the Golden Trio. He was truly alone. Sure, he screwed up. But everyone does. And I of all people should know that.

"You know they love you and they will forgive you. You could kill someone and the Weasleys would still love you"

Weasley then smiled at me as we came to the door. "You know Malfoy, I think that's the nicest thing you have said to me and it still has something to do with murder."

I shrugged "Can't change too much, Can I? Anyway chin up Weasley it will sort itself out."

He nodded at me as I made sure he went to his room. He jumped on the bed and closed his eyes.

As I shut the door, I whispered "Alohomora"

I walked down the stairs, I heard some rumble in the kitchen but when I went in, it was silent.

It was still light outside so I decided it was one of George's new creations to spook people.

I shut the door and apprated back to Malfoy Manor

The Next Morning

Hermione's POV

It has been a month since I spoke to Ron and everyone else. I have been leading a really quiet life ever since the whole fiasco of Ron and Lavender. The only thing exciting that has happened is I kissed Malfoy. I know it was just on the cheek but this is my former enemy who still hasn't apologised to me. Sure, it's not the most intimate thing in the world.

But it was Draco Malfoy.

I wanted to talk to Ginny about it. Maybe I should go see her.

Probably see Ron too. I know he messed up. But Ron was a sweetheart underneath it all. And I think he and Lavender would be good together. Better than us.

Ron always brought cue cards when we went on dates, neutral topics that didn't make us fight. It was so sweet. I missed him.

I should reach out. Make him feel better.

I made up my mind to go see Ginny first. And talk to her before I finally talk to Ron.

After I popped out of the shower, I heard a knock. I quickly put on some clothes. The knocking got louder as I took time.

I ran to the door and opened it to find the oddest combination of people.

Blaise, Harry, Theo, Draco, Ginny and Lavender.

Harry looked distressed. Even as he said hello to me. I could sense that something very horrible had happened.

They all sat down on my couch. Everyone seemed to be avoiding my gaze. Malfoy in particular.

Finally after looking at Harry for about 5 minutes. Blaise decided to speak

"Granger, we are here. Because Weasley is missing"

I look at him for second. My brain trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"He got drunk last night. His routine since you guys you know. And when we came back, the house had been broken into and" Ginny said so fast when she paused it look like the next words were so painful to say

Lavender started sobbing

Theo decided to finish what she was saying "There was blood on the bed. And a note left behind. We think he have been kidnapped. Since he was in a drunken stupor, we think he didn't put much of a fight"

Blaise continued "The new magic we have for tracking every one's magic trail has completely vanished. We got a last hit in France." He waved his wand and showed me the last magical activity of Ron's wand.

Harry finally spoke up. "We suspect he still has his wand but the kidnapper disabled the tracker and blocking our attempts to reactivate the signal"

"There's more" he said looking down. Lavender sobbed harder as Ginny tried to wrap a comforting hand around her.

"There was a note at the scene." said Harry

I look at him as he handed me his muggle phone where I saw a picture of a note written in red paint.

_Hello brightest witch of all time _

_A mudblood like you doesn't deserve happiness. _

_People need to be taught that _

_You can't have pretty things like pureblood boyfriends _

_Let's play a game. Come find me, i have left clues knowing only you can figure them out_

_See you soon. It's going to be fun to finally have a challenge_

_XOXO_

I read the note in shock. Who could this possibly be? Most of the death eaters were in jail. My brain was comprehending and analysing all the death eaters and related family members,

"Slow down Mione" said Harry knowing exactly what I was doing.

"You are going to be the lead on this. This person has specifically asked for you. So the clues will be a bit out of our paygrade. But Theo, Blaise and I will be on the case as well. We will help with anything you want." said Harry matter of factly

I was surprised. Normally, he wouldn't have let me go alone or he'd be very worried about exposing me to harm.

Ginny looked at me with sad eyes as if reading me "I explained that only you could handle it"

That was twice in a row. Am I that easy to read?

I looked at Malfoy instinctively because he had told me exactly that. I was too easy to read.

He looked tired. This was the first time I noticed him since he walked in. He looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Draco was the last person to see Ron. I think you should work with him to understand how the day played out. And he is quite smart, I think you guys bouncing ideas off each other might be helpful" said Harry smiling as he patted Draco's shoulder. Blaise also nodded at him

Theo started explaining to me about the plan of action and the various tracking strategies they were using. He sounded so excited about it. Blaise then briefed me about who all knew about the case, how much they were allowed to be told and the team in general that would be helping.

After all the briefing, we all sat down. I made tea.

Draco hadn't said a word. Neither had Lavender for that matter.

As everyone had tea, Lavender started sobbing harder. I went to reach out to her.

Theo who sat on the other side of her seem to feel bad. "Don't worry Brown. We will find him"

"Yeah fat chance" said Lavender through her tears

"Miss Brown I assure we will do anything in our power to find him" said Blaise calmly.

"Well you would know where he is. Since I am pretty sure you three are responsible" said Lavender getting angry and standing up

"What is that supposed to mean" said Theo perplexed

"You fucking death eaters took Ron" said Lavender screaming as she sunk to her knees.

"Lavender. I know you're upset. Ron is my brother. But that is not a fair accusation. They are trying to help. Blaise and Theo are Aurors. And Draco helped Ron home when he was too drunk to go home. So please be respectful" said Ginny threading the line between cold and calming

"I think it's time we go." said Theo looking down

Blaise nodded.

As Ginny took Lavender to my room as she sobbed harder "It's the perfect setup, you are all are so blind and stupid to see it"

Harry shook his head " I am sorry guys, she's just emotional."

"Yes I agree. I don't think she meant it" I agree finding my voice for the first time in a while.

"She was honest about what she thoughT. We can fight it but we are suspects. A little part of you will always think we are" said Malfoy looking right at me.

Blaise and Theo looked at the ground.

Harry tried to say something.

I interrupted him "I don't think you are. Ron iss my best friend. I know you didn't get along with him. But I know you wouldn't have done it. And I am Hermione Granger and I am hardly ever wrong" I smirk as I look at Blaise and Theo

They smile at me and nod at Harry.

I don't look at Malfoy. But I can feel his eyes on me, trying to gauge if I am being truthful or patronising

Finally Theo, Blaise and Draco left.

Harry, Ginny and I talked about everything. I told them everything they had missed except the cheek kiss.

We let Lavender sleep as we made a list of suspects. Finally they both left, leaving Lavender in my house.

She snored away to glee as Crookshanks jr and I took the couch.

Just as I was sleeping, an owl tapped at my window.

I opened up the letter as I fed him a treat.

_Granger, _

_We have to meet tomorrow at the Burrow. _

_See you there. _

_PS Blaise and Theo say Thank you _

_Malfoy _

I smiled as I read it. I knew he wanted to thank me as well. And this is the best he could do.

I sent him a letter saying I'll be there at 9.

As soon as I lay my head on the pillow, I felt the tears pour. All I could think was I hope you are okay Ron.

Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

I thought I would change POV. Hope you guys like it.

Also Astoria, Tracey and Draco's dynamic is going to be fun. Let me know if you have any input.

I am sorry about the delay. I hope you all are well.

And not to worry little Teddy will be back soon enough 3

Let me know what you think. Hate it or like it :)


End file.
